Like Toy Soldiers
by Lynn S Wolfe
Summary: Mello and Kaia were childhood friends, but what will happen to their relationship after Mello starts to go after Kira, and Kaia comes back from a long trip overseas? Story inspired by the popular 80's song Toy Soldiers by Martika
1. Reunited

_Step by step, heart to heart,_

_Left right left, we all fall down..._

_Like toy soldiers..._

Three dark figures silently entered the through the door. The music was just loud enough to understand, but not quite enough to draw one's complete attention. The figure in the middle took a step forward, and either figure to his sides followed him to a small round table all the way in the back corner of the room.

_Bit by bit, torn apart_

_We never win, but the battle wages on..._

_For toy soldiers..._

Just as they sat down, a woman quickly hurried over and offered them something to drink, within two minutes, she was back with three dark bottles. The three mysterious strangers had not even really acknowledged the woman, and it appeared that they didn't intend to.

_How could I be so blind to this addiction?_

_If I lose time, the next one is gonna be me..._

_Only emptiness remains, it replaces all,_

_All the pain..._

_Won't you come out and play with me?_

The leader of the small group, and the one sitting in the middle of the two of his companions reached into the pocket of his dark jacket and pulled out something rectangular that was wrapped in foil. A soft but sharp crinkling sound was made as he ripped it off and took a bite out of the chocolate bar. While silently chewing, he glanced up at the singer on the stage.

_Step by step, heart to heart,_

_Left right left, we all fall down..._

_Like toy soldiers..._

She fit part of the description of the rest of the women in the dark club, being a bit scantily dressed, but while the others were wearing short skirts and revealing dresses, she was adorned with a sleeveless unzipped hoodie, underneath with she had a midriff cut tube top, and a pair of tight hipster jeans, accented with various chains and such.

The singer's vibrant red hair seemed a bit messy, but almost in a planned way as it cascaded down over her shoulders and down her back halfway. She held the microphone close to her lips, and her dark blue eyes scanned the crowd, half open as she sang and swayed with the music.

Finally, the music began to fade, and the man looked back to his companions as one of them set his bottle down with a loud clunk on the old wooden table. There was some audible clapping as the singer replaced the mic on its stand and descended the stage stairs, ignoring the applause directed in her direction. She glanced quickly around the room as she paused momentarily at the bottom, then hurried through a door to her right and was gone in an instant.

The three stayed silent for the most part, and people came and went as if they were never there. It wasn't until the very early hours of the morning, when most everyone in the club was either gone or pass out on a table or the floor, that either of the two older men dared to say anything. Though their voices were hushed into near silence, if one could get close enough, they could hear the word 'Kira'

Most of the staff had gone home, and those that had stayed there knew to leave the three shady characters in the back alone. This suited everyone well, and the three made no contact with any of the waitresses for more drinks.

That was until one particular girl passed their table on the way toward the main door. She made it all the way across the room, and put a hand on the door to open it and leave, but suddenly she stopped for a moment. Being interrupted by her close walk by their table, the three stared at her, their conversation suddenly silenced.

Everyone, including the staff behind the bar watched as the girl slowly turned around, went around the long wooden bar and into the back room, only to appear with four bottles in hand. Her footsteps were completely silent as she approached the men and their table. Without a word, she set down three of the bottles on their table, without making eye contact with any of them, and then she disappeared again into the back room with her own bottle.

No one moved for almost an eternity's worth of time. All eyes were fixed on the door that the girl had just exited through. Then suddenly one of the men coughed into his fist, and time seemed to start moving again. The bartenders went back to cleaning up for the night, and the three men in the corner looked away from the door.

But then suddenly the youngest one, the leader that sat in the middle rose to his feet. His bottle sat untouched in front of him, and his eyes were still fixed on the door. The man to his left started to get up as well, but with just a slight movement of a hand, he was signaled to stay seated. The young man slowly approached the door, and everything around them stopped once more.

The squeaking of the door caused the bartenders to jump as they watched the man from the corner of their eyes. One reached under the flap of his jacket, but a young waitress out a hand out to stop him.

Once the door was shut, the man walked into near darkness. There was but one small flickering candle in the center of the room. But it sat not on a floor or table, but on the stomach of the girl. She lay upside down on a small old couch, her legs draped over the back, and her head down by the legs of the table in front of the couch. Leaning against the bottom legs of the table was an upside down book which the girl appeared to be reading. Her bottle sat half empty already on the floor next to her head, and her red hair lay scattered on the floor around her head.

The young man leaned back against the closed door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Neither seemed to take any notice of the other for quite some time. But finally the redhead decided to break the almost peaceful silence.

"So I take it you got my note..."

The man looked up at the girl.

"...Mello."


	2. Lost and Found

The young man said nothing, but shoved the last piece of his candy bar into his mouth and then reached into his pocket. Pulling out a cell phone, he finally spoke for the last time that night.

"I'd like to know how you got my number," holding up the open phone, he showed the girl the text message that was on the screen.

'Meet an old friend at UpRiver Club'

Closing the book in front of her and sitting up the right way in one fluid motion, she set the candle on the table and grabbed her bottle.

The redhead chuckled before finishing off the last of her drink. "You know me Mello, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

Smirking, the blond boy took a step closer to her. "So just when did you finally get here?"

"Finally? Don't kid me, we both know you had no clue I was coming."

Mello laughed shortly.

"Something just told me you were around."

"Let me guess, you tried tracing my number and got nothing? Sent spies out and searched the entire network? And you still couldn't tell who it was."

He looked away for a minute, taking a chance to take in the room. There was a small gas fireplace in front of the couch, and other than the couch and the table, the room was pretty much bare and empty.

"So why are you here? Don't tell me you're after Kira too."

The redhead got to her feet, and walked toward the boy to throw her bottle in the trash beside the door. She stopped, her shoulder close enough to touch her long lost friend's. Sighing, she closed her dark eyes and lowered her head.

"I knew you would go after him, and that it would be easy to find you..." Her eyes opened slightly, though she did not lift her head or her gaze from the floor. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right..."

Glancing up at him, her eyes traced the scar that ran down from his eye, down across his nose and over his cheek. "Apparently it looks like I got here too late," she sighed, reaching up to softly touch his face.

Her answer seemed to cause Mello to be taken aback slightly. He was motionless and silent for a moment, then diverted his attention away. Reaching into his pocket, he started to pull out another chocolate bar.

But he stopped when he felt a hand on his own. The redhead reached into her own pocket with her other hand and pulled out a small package wrapped in worn brown paper. Turning to Mello, she finally looked up and offered it to him.

He glanced back at her, then at the package in her hand.

"Is that...?"

She smiled softly up at him.

"Homemade."

Mello accepted the gift without a word and started to gently tear the paper away. Within the paper was a piece of homemade chocolate, which the boy quickly lifted to his lips and took a bite out of.

Closing his eyes, he said "It's even better than I remember..."

The girl seemed thoroughly please by his compliment.

"Thank goodness, I had been afraid that I had forgotten how to make it, since I hadn't seen you in so long."

Slowly his expression changed into a more serious one. "So just how long are you staying?"

She merely smiled slyly up at him and said "I live here now Mello."

"Really? Well then I think we have some things to talk about," he replied. "But not here."

The girl nodded, and opened the door beside them. Following Mello out, she glanced sideways as the two men at the table stood up simultaneously and fell into step behind her. As the four made their way across the room to the door, what few waitresses and the bartender that were left stared in shock as they passed silently.

"Kaia!"

The four looked back to find the bartender bravely taking a step toward them.

"Just where are you going?"

The girl in question stepped out from around the two taller men that Mello had brought and went toward the bartender.

"Calm down, Leon," she said quietly. "They're friends. I'll be back for my shift tomorrow afternoon, ok?"

A look of shock came over the bartender's face, and he didn't even seem to have heard a word she said as he stared over her shoulder with a terrified look on her face. Turning instantly on one heal, she caught sight of Mello, holding up a rather powerful looking handgun, pointed right at Leon's head. The glancing around over her shoulder, she found Leon's hand inside his jacket for the second time that night.

"Put it away, he wouldn't have used it," she commanded Mello.

She could see that the two other men had been reaching for their weapons as well. Reaching behind her, she placed a reassuring hand on the bartender's arm.

"Just relax."

In response to her assuring and commanding tone, each man in turn lowered their weapons and arms. Mello was the last to do so.

"Don't give me that Kaia, I know about the shooting here last week. He'll sure as hell—"

"That was me, Mello, not him," she quickly corrected him.

Mello fell silent after this, and after just a moment of still silence, he turned around quickly and disappeared out the door. After waiting for Kaia to follow him out, the two men exited the club as well.

A dark car sat waiting for the group outside of the club, and the two men got in the front seat, as Mello and Kaia slid into the back. The car doors all slammed in unison and the car sped off into the dark night.


End file.
